Fresh Feeling
by Julia77
Summary: JD hat Angst vor seinen Tagträumen. CoXJD


**Title:** Fresh Feeling  
**Author:** Julia  
**Feedback:** julia77gmx.at [english or german  
**Series:** Scrubs  
**Pairing/Characters:** Cox/JD  
**Rating:** PG -14  
**Summary:** Tagträume?  
**Disclaimers:** gehören leider nicht mir  
**Author's Notes:** Meine erste Scrubs Fic. So please be gentle. Basiert auf dem Song Fresh Feeling von Eels (ist auf dem Scrubs OST)

You don't have a clue  
What it is like to be next to you  
I'm here to tell you  
That it is good  
That it is true

Ich kann nicht schlafen. Kaum schließe ich die Augen sehe ich dich vor mir. Sehe dich wie du mich anschreist und mir Mädchennamen gibst. Und jedes Mal drifte ich erneut in einen Tagtraum in dem du mir heiser schmutzige Dinge ins Ohr flüsterst. Deswegen liege ich jetzt hier im Bereitschaftsraum und starre die Wand an, zähle die Risse in dem alten Putz.

Ein schweres Seufzen entkommt mir und ich habe das Gefühl zu platzen wenn ich meine Gefühle nicht zum Ausdruck bringen kann. Seit dem ersten Tag an dem ich dich sah habe ich das Gefühl zu sterben wenn ich nicht in deiner Nähe bin und obwohl du dich mir gegenüber stets abweisend verhältst so kann ich doch nicht davon lassen um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu betteln.

Ich liebe dich.

Birds singing a song  
Old paint is peeling  
This is that fresh  
That fresh feeling

Ich drehe mich zur Seite und ziehe mit den Fingern etwas Putz von der Wand. Hier sollte dringend einmal gestrichen werden. Ich schließe die Augen und schon sehe ich dich wieder vor mir, wie du neben mir liegst und deine Hand fordernd gegen meinen Hintern presst. Deine Lippen nähern sich meinen und…

„Hey! Flachzange!"

Ich sitze kerzengerade im Bett. Ich schwöre ich bin noch nie im Leben so rot gewesen.

„Meine Güte Gladys! Tut mir ja leid dich bei deinem feuchten Traum zu stören aber wir haben einen Notfall, komm schon."

Words can't be that strong  
My heart is reeling  
This is that fresh  
That fresh feeling

Der Patient hat es nicht geschafft. Niedergeschlagen stehe ich im Aufenthaltsraum und presse mein Gesicht an das kalte Fensterglas. Draußen prasselt der Regen und im Fernsehen läuft diese Soap die Laverne und Dr. Cox so gerne sehen. Plötzlich fühle ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich weiß sofort, dass es deine sein muss, du räusperst dich. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld gewesen Flachzange." Du klingst fast zärtlich und mein Herz beginnt zu rasen. Ich schäme mich weil ich in diesem Moment an vieles aber nicht den verstorbenen Patienten denken muss.

Try  
Try to forget what's in the past  
Tomorrow is here  
Love,  
Orange sky above lighting your way  
There's nothing to fear 

Nach Dienstschluss gehe ich in die Bar und bestelle ein Bier. Du lässt dich kurze Zeit später neben mir nieder. Ich presse verzweifelt die Augen zusammen. Wie soll ich nur neben dir sein, die ganze Zeit über, ohne mit dir zu sein? Ich habe das Gefühl das ich gleich zu heulen anfange. Was hab ich schon zu verlieren? Deine Freundschaft? Deinen Respekt? Ha! Als ob ich den je hatte! Meine Augen schimmern feucht und selbst du scheinst es zu bemerken.

„Vergiss den Patienten Betsy! Es wird bald wieder jemand kommen der stirbt du darfst das nicht so eng sehen." Irgendwie werde ich wütend, ich schüttle den Kopf. "Es ist nicht wegen Mr. Haynes! Ich kannte ihn doch kaum!" Du siehst mich an mit diesem Blick der mir die Knie weich werden lässt. „Ach und weswegen heulst du dann Flachzange?!" „Weil…."

Ich weiß nicht welcher Teufel mich geritten hat, wahrscheinlich hatte ich einen Tagtraum zuviel. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mich vorgelehnt und dich geküsst. Einfach so! Direkt auf den Mund. Danach bin ich aufgesprungen und aus der Bar gerannt, ich hab noch nicht mal für mein Bier bezahlt ich wollte einfach nur weg.

Birds singing a song  
Old paint is peeling  
This is that fresh  
That fresh feeling

Words can't be that strong  
My heart is reeling  
This is that fresh  
That fresh feeling

Mein Herz klopft noch immer bis zum Hals. Deine Lippen sind rau und warm. Sehr warm und ich würde dafür sterben wenn ich sie nur noch einmal mit meinen berühren könnte. Die Tränen strömen jetzt ungehindert über meine Wangen und egal wie oft ich mir über das Gesicht wische es werden nicht weniger. Nachdem ich Stunden durch den Regen gelaufen bin beginne ich langsam zu frieren. Ich bin durchnässt bis auf die Knochen und tappe langsam nach Hause. Ich bete inständig das Dr. Cox es Niemanden in der Arbeit erzählt und mich einfach versetzen lässt.

Some people are good  
Babe in the 'hood  
So pure and so free  
I'd make a safe bet  
You're gonna get whatever you need

Es ist dunkel in meinem Zimmer als ich Heim komme. Ich reiße mir die kalten klammen Klamotten vom Leib und stelle mich unter die Dusche. Das Wasser brennt heiß auf meiner Haut und trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl überhaupt nichts zu spüren. Schlaff und ausgelaugt, ja hundeelend wenn man so will, krieche ich in mein Bett. Und springe auf als ich eine warme Hand an meiner Schulter spüre. Ich stolpere rückwärts aus dem Bett und falle genau auf das Nachtkästchen. Ich fluche laut und neben dem Bett geht das kleine Licht an.

„Flachzange! Sei verdammt noch mal leise! Willst du Gandhi und Carla aufwecken!? Komm ins Bett und halt die Klappe Linda." Ich starre dich an. Ich glaube ich sitze ungefähr fünf Minuten auf dem Boden. Nackt und noch feucht vom Duschen, bevor du seufzt und mich zurück in mein Bett ziehst. „Ich verstehe nicht…." „Das wundert mich nicht Betty, die hellste warst du ja noch nie." Und dann hilfst du mir auf die Sprünge und küsst mich. Deine Zunge gleitet fordernd in meinen Mund. Ich stöhne leise als du beginnst an meiner Unterlippe zu saugen. „Perry…" „Na na Angela, wer hat gesagt das wir schon bei den Vornamen angelangt sind?" Ich lächle unsicher und du ziehst mich eng an dich, sorgst dafür, dass ich auch in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf bekomme.

Birds singing a song  
Old paint is peeling  
This is that fresh  
That fresh feeling

Mein Pieper klingelt und ich wache auf. Licht scheint durch die Fenster im Bereitschaftsraum und ich fühle die vertraute klebrige Nässe in meiner Hose. Seufzend stehe ich auf und gehe duschen. Ich ziehe mich um und fahre nach Hause. Morgen,…morgen sag ich es dir….morgen ganz bestimmt…


End file.
